


The Final Rose

by 3_idiots



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I've never actually watched the bachelorette I just asked a friend how it worked, Is it angsty??, Is it fluffy??, Is it funny??, Kinda, M/M, Oh! And shitty pacing, The Bachelor/ette AU, This was supposed to be crack I dunno wtf happened???, lazy melodrama, no, pacing, shiiitttyy, shitty - Freeform, un-beta-ed, yea boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_idiots/pseuds/3_idiots
Summary: Today the choice is made... at the end of this episode two will have their happy ending and one will be left with heart break.And stay tuned for when the other contestants TELL ALL!





	The Final Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy THING because this idea seemed COOL to me
> 
> ~idi2

The air was warm and salty. This was  _ not  _ the place to be wearing a suit. But y'know Kagami’s life hadn't exactly been filled with common sense over the past few weeks.

 

Kagami ran a hand across the back of his neck, careful not to touch the carefully done-up hair that had been swept back off his forehead and cemented there with hairspray by an on-set stylist. 

 

It was a little before sunset and Kagami was standing on a dock that split white sandy beach of a random, tinie tiny Caribbean island. In a charcoal gray suit complete with black shirt and deep red tie. The suit fit him just shy of too tight because that’s how the producers wanted it. He’d worn outfits like this a million times before but today, this  _ specific  _ suit weight 900 pounds. With a solid 80% coming from the inside left pocket. 

 

Kagami was first. First to walk out across that dock. The light was just bright enough to see the long dock clearly. With the shining, almost glass-like water shining below. 

 

Everything was perfect, cameras set, makeup done, suit on, and his whole reason for being here stood on the edge of that dock, under a straw roofed cover, practically glimmering even at a distance. 

 

Kagami took a deep breath, eyes closing for a moment before he stepped forward. The dock made hollow thuds as he walked. Kagami had almost grown numb to the feeling of the camera man following behind him, not to mention the  _ surprisingly  _ quiet drones out over the water. But, they had to get those  _ nice  _ shots of seeing Kagami either get shot down or land the ‘ _ love of his life _ ’. 

 

No in between it seemed. 

 

Darn.

 

The dock was really damn long so it took Kagami a minute or so to get there. The boring walking scene would hopefully get edited out. It was either that or showing Kagami nervously walk forward, cutting from one angle to another showing the same steps over and over and drawing it out to a minute and 15 seconds. It wasn't like they did that  _ every episode  _ or anything though. 

 

Soon Kagami reached the end. And the person standing under the small pavilion was the sole reason Kagami was in this whole reality show mess.

 

Hino Leiko. The Bachelorette. 

 

She was tiny, with shoulder length blonde hair and light orange eyes. Her dress was red, but bright and just a hair closer to obnoxious than it should be. It was sleeveless and the skirt was flowy, and that’s all Kagami really registered because, in all honesty, he didn’t care about the dress. 

 

Over the past few weeks it seemed like they’d traveled half the world together, and slowly, rose by rose, the contestants had been narrowed down. 

 

It was just Kagami. 

 

And  _ him.  _

 

“Hi Taiga,” Hino smiled brightly at him. She didn’t seem all that nervous, a flower, y’know  _ that  _ flower twiddling between her fingers.  _ Fantastic.  _

 

It wasn’t like they may or may not be changing the course of their entire lives for a little bit of screen time. 

 

No… not at all… 

 

“Hey,” was all Kagami managed to grunt out. God, this was going to kill him. His hands were sweating and he felt his lips move into a smile but it was a weird smile. He knew he was smiling but he didn’t  _ actually  _ feel it. Hopefully, he didn’t  _ look  _ awkward as fuck. That’s all he could really hope for. 

 

Kagami had already done the voice over talking about how goddamn nervous he was. Because he  _ was.  _ This was a kinda big deal. And he’d already had his freak out in the Jeep in the little palm tree forest back behind the perfect little beach. So now. Was the time to not be a moron. Ohhh, if only those times existed. 

 

“Aw, don’t be so quiet honey,” Hino said, smile still plastered in place as she raised one of her finely manicured hands to cup his cheek. Her orange eyes glistened in the just beginning sunset. She really was pretty. And Kagami remembers, even on that first night, the eyes that drew away all his focus. The intensity, the dark swirls, the furrows between delicate eyebrows and that midnight hue that just  _ swallowed  _ hi--

 

“Uh, sorry,” Kagami mumbled, he turned his head, causing Hino’s hand to slip away from his face. Instead, she only reached over to lace her fingers with his, on one hand, the other holding that fucking flower. 

 

“It’s okay, Taiga,” she giggled, “You know I think it’s cute when you’re nervous.” 

 

“Heh, yeah--” 

 

“So, you know that, over the course of this journey, we’ve both grown so much,” Hino continued, her hand tightening on his, “I’ve been a jumbled mess, and I know it. I’ve never had to go through so many emotional changes so many times before--”

 

_ Doesn’t that come with the 20+ boyfriends package?  _

 

“--And you’ve been so  _ understanding  _ and you always listen. Even when I mess up you’re so nice. The connection you and I have is so different than anything I’ve ever felt before--” 

 

_ It could always be seasickness, ya never know.  _

 

“--And, and just, Taiga I’m always thinking about you, how we fit together--” 

 

_ Oh fuck, it won’t fit, will it?  _

 

“--And I just  _ know  _ you feel it too Taiga, the pull, the force that’s just moving us, and I want to feel it everyday Tai-Tai--” 

 

_ Jesus Christ the nickname.  _

 

Kagami exhaled quickly. This was his cue, right? Now it was time to get a move on, right? Take out the little box in his jacket that felt like lead. 

 

“Hahh, ah uh,” Kagami stuttered, his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. And the woman just kept  _ staring  _ at him. Waiting for him to pick up on the glaringly obvious vibe that was getting thrown at him. 

 

“It won’t fit,” was the first verbally recognizable thing that came out of his mouth. 

 

“What?” Hino’s little blonde almost non-existent eyebrows scrunched up. 

 

“I? I got the wrong size,” Kagami said, he reached into his jacket, and suddenly pulled out a tiny dark blue velvet box. That tiny, tiny, box was by far the hardest thing he’d ever had to hold in his entire life. Could he even do this? Was it against policy? Probably. But wow, he didn’t care, did he? 

 

Nope, Kagami honestly gave only about half a fuck at the moment and that little tid bit was going to keeping that little blue box in his hand. 

 

“I need to--” Kagami cut himself off, not knowing what to say. The truth? Meh. He had a 60/40 chance of escape with the truth. 

 

“It won’t fit,” Kagami repeated, before he managed to free his hand from Hino’s followed by quickly  _ spinning  _ around and being really happy he didn’t just fall off the dock. 

 

“Taiga??” Hino sputtered. Kagami didn't see her face with his back turned, and to be brutally honest, he didn't care. 

 

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?” she screeched, but by then Kagami was already half way down the dock. 

 

“TAIGA WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LEAVING YOU NEED TO COME PROPOSE! YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!!” 

 

Yeah, this was the right decision. 

 

Kagami started jogging the rest of the way down the dock. The resort was only on the other side of this oversized sandbar, he could totally run that. 

 

The fucking suit be damned.

 

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘

 

Aomine was tapping his foot, hunched over in a little dark brown sofa. The room’s ceilings were high with wooden beams curving up with them and tall windows showed off taller palms. He was in the resort lobby, suited up a ready to go even if he wasn’t supposed to be driven anywhere for another hour. 

 

And  _ fuck _ . He didn’t know how to act. Usually, seated as he was and doing absolutely nothing, he’d nap and go off into dream land where  _ not a single  _ fuck is given! 

 

But no. He couldn’t sleep. He was too goddamn anxious. 

 

Aomine sucked a small breath in through his nose obnoxiously. He was trying really hard to just ignore everything. The fact that the lobby was a touch crowded what with the two camera men attracting attention. They were going to have another little interview right before the car got there. Just like they’d done with Kagami before he left. 

 

A while ago. 

 

A long while ago. 

 

Or, it might’ve only been 20-some minutes but to  _ Aomine  _ it’d been years. 

 

_ “Shit,”  _ Aomine hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and middle finger. They’d cut that part out, so it’d be fine. 

 

He really had to stop worrying. He’d walk out on that dock and see someone standing at the end. He just  _ had  _ to. There wasn’t any  _ ‘Oh, I really hope…”  _ no. No. NO. It couldn’t happen. There  _ would  _ be someone standing at the end of that dock, and everything would go like Aomine planned it in his head. 

 

Or, y’know, there wouldn’t be anyone, the choice would be made and Aomine would be left hanging. 

 

_ No.  _ Aomine repeated in his mind. Things would work out, right? 

 

Aomine’s foot tapped faster. He wanted to  _ move  _ and he couldn’t do that in the black suit he was wearing, dammit. If things worked out  _ correctly  _ then he wouldn’t have to wear a suit ever again. 

 

Or, that was a lie. He’d wear one one more time. 

 

But first, he had to see someone standing on the end of that dock. 

 

Aomine ran a hand through his hair, he didn’t really care whether or not a stylist got mad. He was done with all this shit. He didn’t expect to be on the show for the long run, but now he was here on the edge of his seat just like the people at home. 

 

Worrying seriously wasn’t his thing. Aomine didn’t home here hunting for love. He came on the show half for shits and giggles and half because he’d get a little famous. 

 

But now he was one of only two contestants. Goddamn. That’d hadn’t been the plan. 

 

But neither had falling in love. 

 

And he’d failed in that area practically in week one. Failed so, so very miserably. 

 

“Aomine-kun,” a soft voice asked. Aomine jolted in his seat, smacking his hand down on his thigh and turning his head up. 

 

Standing in front of his seat in a light blue Polo and some khaki cargo shorts was one of the camera men Aomine had gotten to know, Kuroko. A tiny guy with hair and eyes that coordinated with his shirt. Also said hair kinda went  _ pew  _ here and  _ fwah  _ there and all kinds of other directions. But he was behind the camera so it was fine. 

 

“What?” he asked. 

 

“We’ve set up the spot for your final interview before the car arrives,” Kuroko said, giving a little motion with his hand to a seat closer to the front door with a camera propped up in front of it. 

 

“Oh, cool,” Aomine grunted out as he slowly stood. God, what was he gonna say? 

 

_ ‘The man I’m in love with may or may not be currently engaged to the woman I’m supposed to be proposing to but plan on walking out on and so I feel like punching a wall’? _

 

Nah, bruh. Best he didn’t. 

 

Aomine looked down at himself, pointlessly smoothing down his blazer and adjusting the dark blue tie he was wearing. 

 

If he was gonna get rejected, might as well look hot, right? 

 

Aomine’s steps echoed loudly the extremely open lobby. Other than small chatter from people either minding their own business or snooping in on why there were cameras it was the only sound. 

 

That is until the main door banged open. 

 

“DAIKI!” 

 

Aomine almost jumped out of his  _ damn skin _ as one of the main doors to the lobby hit the wall with a bang. It was especially scary because the door was glass. 

 

Aomine spun on the heel of his shined black dress shoe and felt his jaw fall to the floor as he looked at the door. 

 

Kagami was standing in the doorway, breathing heavy and hunched over slightly. Aomine had caught a glimpse of him before he left only to see the classic done-up Kagami with his hair styled back and a suit that hugged him perfectly with everything in place. Needless to say, he'd looked hot as fuck. 

 

But now.

 

Now Kagami’s hair was all mussed up in the spiky red-to-black mess it was made to be, the first button of his black dress shirt was undone, his tie was loose and gray blazer hung open. 

 

And shit Aomine actually liked this more. 

 

“Daiki…” Kagami huffed, his hand slipping away from the door as he straightened his back. 

 

As soon as Kagami walked into the room, his usual tall, tanned well muscled self (dear fuck Aomine never stood a chance) Aomine realized that the redhead was in fact  _ not supposed to be here.  _

 

“WHAT the HELL are you doing here?” Aomine squawked. 

 

One freaky split eyebrow raised, “I can be here if I wanna,” Kagami huffed. 

 

Aomine was still gaping about the fact that Kagami was  _ here  _ and that--wasn’t--how--things--were--supposed--to--be--working. 

 

“No! You can’t you moron,” Aomine said, “You’re supposed to be over  _ there,”  _ he pointed back over Kagami’s shoulder, “ _ proposing!”  _

 

“Well, I’ve at least got it half right!” Kagami said as he practically stormed into the lobby. Aomine didn’t notice whether or not the camera guys were doing anything. Mostly because he didn’t care. 

 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Aomine sneered, “If you came here to rub shit in then I can always sit back and watch your magical moment.” 

 

“Daiki that’s not why I’m here dumbass!” Kagami growled, and it was at that moment that Aomine realized he was being called by his first name. 

 

“K-Kagami, what the fuck are you doing?” Aomine asked, a little bit quieter. 

 

Kagami ran a hand through his already messy red hair, “Just shut up and figure it out Daiki.” 

 

“What? No!” Aomine huffed, “I’m not gonna shut up just ‘cause you told me to!” 

 

Kagami rolled his eyes, “Shut  _ up,”  _ he said as he reached inside his blazer. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because I said so!” 

 

“Like I give a shit--!” 

 

“Imma throw this at you!” Kagami snapped as he roughly yanked out a little dark blue, velvety box, holding it threateningly by his shoulder.

 

Aomine scrunched up his nose and crossed his arms, “Ooohhh a  _ box _ , I’m so scared.” 

 

“ _ God,”  _ Kagami growled, “Why the fuck am I even doing this?” 

 

“You tell me, bucko.” 

 

Kagami only sneered as he took the final couple steps so that they were standing right in front of each other in the middle of the giant over the top lobby. It was slowly getting darker outside. 

 

For about nine seconds neither of them said anything, they just stared, the tiny, tiny height differece between them making an appearance. Kagami looked… resolved? He looked kinda anxious, a lot annoyed, but mostly he was weirdly calm for someone who had probably just been rejected by the supposed girl of his dreams. That would be the only reason why he was standing in front of Aomine, right? 

 

“Daiki,” Kagami said slowly, and wow the guy’s voice was unfair, “I--uhm--you need to know something.” 

 

Kagami’s eyes dipped down for a second and as Aomine followed his suddenly Kagami used his free hand to snatch up one of Aomine’s. Aomine snapped his head up and was suddenly a lot more aware of the cameras that just  _ had  _ to be pointing at them right now. 

 

“Taiga--stop you know that--” 

 

“I told you to shut up,” Kagami said, gentler. 

 

“ _ You  _ shut up,” Aomine said. 

 

“No, I came here to say some shit, dammit,” and Aomine had to not think about how the way Kagami rolled his shoulders back in that moment was insanely cute. 

 

“Daiki… shit,” Kagami looked away for a second, his mouth open and jaw tight as he thought. Then he turned back and this time he stared right at Aomine. Those deep red eyes, swirled with bright cherries down to almost a maroon seemed to carve him up. 

 

“Daiki, I came here, as fucking cheesy as it sounds, looking for love--” 

 

_ Damn him and his over dramatic shit.  _

 

“--And for some damn reason, I got it. I got it where I never expected, I found love in someone I was supposed to hate. Someone I was supposed to beat, to get to love  _ before  _ them. But I…” Kagami licked his lips, taking a second to just breathe. 

 

“Heh, I figured out that love isn’t a damn competition, or at least, for you and I, it’s still a tie.” 

 

“Taiga…” was all Aomine managed to breathe out before Kagami started talking again. 

 

“And uh, I thought, if we’ve tied, then, I’ve  _ gotta  _ beat you to this,” Kagami glanced to the little blue box he was still holding and bit his lip for a moment, “If you’re still gonna be an ass after one-on-one’s I’ve gotta at least have this to hang over your head.” 

 

Without letting go of Aomine’s hand, the  _ left one--that fucker-- _ , Kagami easily slid down to rest on one knee. 

 

“Holy shit.” 

 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, tilting his head up to shoot Aomine a blinding smile, as if he wasn’t in a deep enough hole. 

 

“So like, Daiki,” Kagami took a deep breath, as if he was waiting for distant piano music to cue, or maybe that was just Aomine, “I think I love you, no, I know I do. I don’t know a lot but that at least makes sense to me. I know that you have the best fucking smile I’ve ever seen, I know that you make me laugh at the dumbest shit, I know that you’ll do anything to get what you want and that you want me so all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride.” 

 

“You fuckin’ sap.” 

 

“I told you to shut it! Anyway, shit,” Kagami looked away again, and suddenly his eyes widened. Aomine looked over in the same direction and  _ hello camera lens in his face.  _ But they both quickly recovered and Kagami got back to talking/turning Aomine into a goddamn mess. 

 

“I already got the smile, your eyes are nice too and your ass is better--and hot fuck I think I just ruined the entire proposal,  _ anyway,  _ shit I love you even though you’re stupid but we can be stupid together so marry me?” 

 

Kagami let out a heavy breath as he managed to snap open the little blue box with one hand. Resting inside on a tiny bed of more dark blue velvet was a silver ring. It wasn’t thin and delicate, but actually a touch on the wide side. There was a tiny,  _ tiny  _ line running down the middle with three little lines cutting into it, two of which were a touch cur--

 

“You  _ fucking dumbass,”  _ Aomine gasped. Kagami’s smile only grew wider. It was almost blinding. 

 

“I knew you’d love it,” he said triumphantly. Then Kagami stiffened, the hand that still held his own got tighter, “You do love it, right? And me? And  _ fuck  _ I know this is rushed but we’re kinda on a show that condones this sorta stuff?” 

 

“Oh,  _ oh,  _ yeah!” Aomine said, “Yeah, fuck yes, babe all the way.” 

 

Kagami scrambled to his feet a lot less gracefully than how he’d gone down, “Oh my god  _ yess!  _ Shit, shit!” And before Aomine even knew it Kagami was leaning in for a kiss. 

 

The hand that still held the little box wrapped around Aomine’s neck and pulled him in while Kagami’s other hand let go of his in favor of snagging his waist. 

 

“I love you,” Kagami repeated before he finally closed the distance between them. 

 

Aomine smiled like an idiot into the kiss, making it hard for him to really do anything so he just hung onto Kagami at every spot he could, slithering his arms around the redhead’s chest and squeezing. Kagami was also smiling, resulting in a goddamn fail of a kiss, but he was still warm and firm under that suit and Aomine couldn’t get enough as usual. 

 

The kiss ended with a little smack but neither made a move to get any further apart. 

 

“I beat you,” Kagami said smugly. 

 

“How the fuck’s that?” Aomine asked. 

 

“Proposed first,” he chirped as he wiggled in Aomine’s arms the smallest bit. 

 

“And? I’m gonna say  _ I do  _ first.” 

 

“Like hell you are!” 

 

“You can’t stop me, it’s alphabetical!” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be alphabetical!!” 

 

“Shut up and gimme my ring.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“See? I get to wear an engagement ring first, I win.” 

 

“Wha--? No, you do NOT!” 

 

⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘

 

Kagami was in a row of seats surrounded by other guys he’d have no problem with never seeing again. All except for one that is, who currently had his arm resting over Kagami’s shoulders as he slouched back into the row. 

 

“I just don’t understand how you could say that you  _ loved me _ ,” heartbroken dude number 20-something said in a slightly different version of the same suite numbers three seven and 17 were wearing. 

 

Hino, that girl from before(?) was sitting with her arms crossed on a little sofa in front of them, with the  _ ever so patient host  _ Tachibana smiling in a seat beside her. 

 

Kagami was trying to keep up with the conversation, but Aomine’s hair was tickling at his neck. And that was really goddamn distracting. 

 

“Alright so,” Hino started off, turning slightly to face the owner of this certain sob story, her hair was pinned up and she was in a short green dress, “In that moment, when you said all those things to me I was feeling that love, and I’ve been wanting to fall in love so I was just so open to the possibility and so when you said you loved me so I said I loved you back because that openness made me feel it.” 

 

“But I don’t understand--?” 

 

“So now,” Tachibana stood up in his seat, the neatly pressed gray-olive suit he was wearing was smoothed over as he did, “I think it’s time we get to the some of the things our audience had been wanting to know for some time now…” 

 

Obviously, this man had to get paid a lot because he seemed like too much of a nice guy to be working here. 

 

“How the secret romance of our finalists began!” 

 

Kagami felt the slightly saddening sensation of Aomine’s soft hair no-longer tickling his neck as they both snapped into focus. 

 

“Wut?” Kagami asked whereas Aomine said an  _ oh so smart  _ “Huh?” 

 

The crowd broke out into little  _ whoops  _ and claps. 

 

“Yes!” Hino suddenly exclaimed, “How long were you two lying to me?!?” she squealed as he hopped up out of her chair. 

 

Kagami cringed and he felt Aomine’s arm tighten around his shoulders. 

 

“You mean how long were we banging?” Aomine drawled and  _ goddamn him.  _

 

“Yes!” Hino demanded, her fists at her sides and looking weirdly serious. 

 

“We never really--” Kagami started, but because the world had it out for him, Aomine finished. 

 

“Went all the way until we started filming episode three,” Aomine explained, he his free hand through his hair, no doubt hoping that one of the many, many stage lights would flash over his engagement ring. 

 

“And like, I didn’t know I found an angel until we played ball back in like… the first two weeks,” Aomine continued, “That was seriously the best babe, finding out that you love ball. And you weren’t even  _ that shitty!  _ I was amazed.” 

 

Kagami turned his head to smile at his fiance only for a pair of warm lips to smack onto his for a moment. 

 

“When did you start to feel it?” Aomine asked him, not all that quietly. 

 

OH, that one was easy, “Ski lodge,” Kagami hummed, sliding a hand over to rest it on Aomine’s thigh, “I knew you were the one when you wanted to put a snowball you’d morphed into a b-ball in the freezer t0 save it.” 

 

“Awww,  _ babe,”  _ Aomine crooned into his ear before leaning in for another peck. 

 

Oddly enough this specific ‘ _ peck’  _ evolved from a warm press of their lips to Aomine swiping his tongue along the seam of Kagami’s mouth. 

 

“Sex at the lodge was fucking great too,” Aomine whispered as they separated. 

 

“You know it was,” Kagami said with a smile. 

 

“So were you two  _ ‘together’  _ over the course of the entire show?” Tachibana asked. 

 

Kagami didn’t even bother looking away from Aomine when he answered. 

 

“Yeah, we made out after filming episode two and it got  _ so much  _ better from there.” 

 

Aomine smirked, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” 

 

“Is that right?” Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I said it so yeah,” Aomine said, scrunching his nose a little. 

 

“Pfft! You’re  _ never  _ right.” 

 

“You shut your damn mouth yes I am!” 

 

“When was the last time you were right??” 

 

“Uh, when I said we should totally bang and then we did,” Aomine managed to shrug even with one of his arms tightly wrapped around Kagami. 

 

“Shut the fuck up, Aho.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I d e k what that was


End file.
